Episodes 400: Keindrich Avenges
by Celeste's Baggage
Summary: Keindrich Daokiju is an orphan whose only purpose is to live out the remaining school years of her deceased sister.  But what will the Host Club think when they find another girl creeping into their social circle? MorixOC/KyoyaxOC Rated T for language
1. Prologue of An Orphan

Everything got screwed up that night. I was staring through ashes and sediment to a collapsed building. This used to be my house. This used to be a safe place for me to sleep at night...to cry in when I was depressed...to laugh in when happy. Now my life was ruined. My reason for existing wass gone, dead.

No, it was not the house itself, my friend. It was Yaki Daokiju: my only sister. The ashes on the floor concealed her suffocated corpse.

I sank to my knees and cried. Adults would say that these things happen, that there was nothing I could've done. Well they were damn wrong. I _could have_ stopped it. My sister had a chance of living. If it were _she_ that went to that engagement party and _I _lying still in the smouldering ashes. My fourteen-year-old self in place of my seventeen-year-old angel...my poor fallen angel...

It's not as if I was unaware my house was gone and I'd have to live out on the streets. Yeah, that sucked too; it added insult to my injuries. But Yaki was like a mom to me. heck, she practically _was_ my mom!

* * *

Our parents disowned us when we were little. Said we were too weak to be productive in this world. Well screw them, I thought obstinitely, I could make more dang money than a calculator could ever be _close _to counting. So at the age of seven, I traveled with Yaki in search of a good home. We found an orphanage where a lot of children stayed. I smiled at them. They were so sweet to us. _Probably because their parents actually loved them,_ I thought disappointed.

It was about a year before we decided to strike out on our own. Yaki and I had raised enough money helping an old watchmaker run his shop to sustain us for a while. We rented a small room in a city boardinghouse and got our business started as jewelers.

Oh, we used to weave and weld like the big boys in the factories. but we had one thing they did not...okay two things: 1. YOUTH and 2. extra love built into our works. At nine and twelve years old, we were the youngest and most successful business-people in town. But something was always missing in my life somehow.

Every Tuesday evening, we would close up shop early and walk over to a large, palace like building called Ouran High School. The richest of the rich attended this prestigious academy and got to flaunt their beauty and riches like feathers on a peacock. Occasionally, girls would laugh at our ruddy clothing or a gentleman might gaze at us sympathetically for not being nearly so old or rich enough to afford tuition.

I thought it all as well at first, after all what could a little girl like me ever learn in a place like that, where everything was money, money, money? But then covetousness started taking over. So we saved up all the money we could for years in order to pay to go. Of course, letters from mourges came telling us we had inherited money from our deceased relatives, so money came even quicker.

Soon enough, we had not only money to cover the boarding costs and supplies, but Yaki got a cute tomboyish haircut and a spiffy new uniform. She looked so beautiful in her new outfit. I was stuck in middle-class school for two years after that. Every night I missed her smiling face, but during holidays and in the summer, the gate officer allowed me to visit her in school. The gazes were less contempuous, but I was still timid around older men (innocent flattery, you see).

But whatever worries I had that year were washed away whenever I saw Yaki's smiling face. Her blue-gray eyes were as calm and clear as a new spring lake not yet inhabited by any creatures. Her black hair shone like the thick curtain of sky hanging in the night. Hahaha, you'd think I were the one in love with her. No, her heart has always belonged to a redhead boy known as Kaoru Hitachiin. He was a very lucky boy indeed to win my fair sister's heart.

But what disappoints me the most is when jelousy takes a turn for the worst. This fire was believed to have been arson set by a young man she had rejected in recent times. Of course, since she was pregnant with Kaoru's child, I would believe it was only right to decline a proposal from this man. She wanted this little boy to grow up with his real parents. She loved Kaoru _that_ much...

* * *

But that child will never open his eyes or grasp his mommy's finger whilst swaddled in cashmere blankets. Because that child was in heaven with his mother now, asleep forever on his own little cloud. I wept for the lost nephew of mine and his gentle mother who tried oh so hard to keep him alive.

That day, I felt I _was_ that child, deprived of a chance before it was ever offered. It's been a long while since the fire but the nightmare still yields nightmares lie it had only happened just the other day...

Oh yeah.

It was.

Yaki, if you are watching me tonight, I promise you that I will finish out my school years here for you, to keep your memory alive. Did you tell the others you were dead. I wonder if you did.


	2. Welcome to Ouran, Keindrich!

Ouran Academy is said to be a playground for the rich and beautiful. My sister quoted it to be a rich girl's paradise. Apperently, fan-girls agree with her. The men all thought it was the perfect place for flirting with fine ladies.

To me, it was my living memories of Yaki. She used to write to me saying how nice everything is. as a child, I used to gasp at the scenery, thinking it much more beautiful than she described. So much starry-eyed dreaming came to me in those days. I always wanted to marry a rich man from this school. I still do, but first I must find a boy I like. now, wait- I had something important to do but can't remember what it was...oh well~

I passed a pair of gossiping ladies, cheerfully whistling on my way to class. Then I overheard my reminder.

"...that Daokiju girl hasn't shown up in days though."

"Oh, my...I hope the poor dear isn't sick. She works so hard to be top of her class."

"But don't you think it's suspicious of her to suddenly disappear with some random guy?"

"Oh, relax. Her heart belongs to Kaoru Hitachiin! She'd _never_ betray him."

Oh yeah...I still had to bring the news of Yaki's death to Kaoru...(u_u) Now how am I supposed to get into the host club in this?

I looked down to look at the blue uniform suit I purchased from the tailor. (O_O;) Come to think of it, this was cheaper than the dress. Then again, blazers and pants are less likely to need custom tailoring than the yellow dresses my lady peers were wearing. Ah, that might explain it...

How would I go about this? Well, I could try and send a letter to him. Maybe? I walked to Library 1 and sat at one of the empty chairs. a couple of blondes crowded around me and read over my shoulder. (=_=) I looked up at them from my work. "Do you ladies mind?" I asked, a bit of venom in my words. They stalked off tetchily to some other guy.

I looked over at a brunette studying quietly in his own corner. He looked up at me briefly, giving a shy smile. I blushed and looked away. Gosh, he was cute! I wonder if he was part of the host club like Kaoru was...I allowed myself one last glance in his direction, but he wasn't there anymore. I inwardly sighed.

"So, whatcha writing there?" A voice said. I froze as I stared at him. (X_X) He picked up the letter I was writing. "Oh, so this is to Kaoru, huh?" He leaned in towards my ear "You're not perhaps writing to pose a challenge towards him, are ya?"

I regained composure and snatched my letter back up. Funny how it should end up up ripping in half...

~Next scene~

"Crraaap..." (lll-_-) I sat with the base of my palms supporting my head.

"Sorry dude..." he said. "Maybe you could scheduele an appointment and tell him whatever you needed to say. I'm sure it'll work out. Besides, it reduces the chance of rumors being spread about the conversation."

I lifted my head. "But what if he thinks that I-"

"Oh, the host club isn't just for flirting. We talk business with other men every now and then. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Uhm...okay." I blushed again, lifting a tawny bang from my face. I had my father's hair, unfortuneately, but I also inherited his Sea glass eyes and unblemished skin. I was fair all in all. "Could you by chance show me where the host club is?"

"Oh, sure! Follow me if you will." I reluctantly got up and followed the boy, leaving behind the shredded remains of my letter..

I travelled through many halls and staircases and found myself in front of a door marked 'Music Room 3'. "Here we are!" he said cheerfully.

He opened the door to the room. I saw a red wind flow out. 'How charming' I thought. The next thing I recalled were seven sillouettes crowded together. "Welcome!" they all said in unison. I could only make out one of them to be feminine.

"Sir," my escort said, "I bid you welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club."


	3. Meet the Host Club!

I was utterly amazed. The room was filled with tables and chairs in little groups. Sitting at a large table were six handsome boys. All of them wore a similar uniform to mine.

One of them looked a little younger than me! This particular one ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Haiii!" he yelled. His force spun me around really fast. I couldn't help but to laugh. When he finally landed, he was still jumping a bit. Hyper much, little boy? "Hi, i'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. What's your name?"

"Hey,hey, calm down, Honey. The girl just barely entered the door," a boy with glasses cooed. He turned his attention to me. "Sorry, sir, you must excuse him. He is still a bit hyper from all the cake he had today. Please, have a seat." He pulled out a chair for me. I blushed lightly and walked over to sit down near the group.

A charming blonde boy turned his chair a little towards me. The heat in my cheeks disappeared and replaced itself in my eyes as little tears welled up. The boys were still looking at me expectantly. I picked up friendly vibes from them, but I felt so scared to relay the message now. I mean, what if I told them and they yelled at me or acted all hostile? I could NEVER live that down!

My whole body shivered in sorrow and embarrassment. I felt the hot tears start to pour over. The boys looked at me sympathetically. The blonde put his hand gently atop my own clenched one.

"Now, now dear, don't get yourself worked up over this. I'm sure your reason for being here is as viable as any. Is there something on your mind that you needed to tell us?"

I tried to maintain my breathing. Easy, slow..."I-It's about the missing girl, Yaki Daokiju. I have horrid news for you all."

They gathered closer to me, waiting to hear about the status of their former customer. "I had recieved word of a fire in the building she resided in. Apparently a person had set arson to her quarters. She..." I cleared my throat, "she ws asleep at the time so I'm afraid she...didn't make it out in good shape. It was only an hour ago that she officially passed, but the doctors say she was pretty much a lost cause." They sort of frowned at this news. My escort gasped. A red-head leaned on his twin's shoulder for support. Mitsukuni hid behind a taller member.

"What's even worse is..." I turned to the supporting twin. "Kaoru, the doctor told her days before that she was carrying a little boy." I completely broke down after saying these words. "So-so the baby is gone! He never had-had a-a single chance to see th-the outside world." Tears appeared in his eyes as well. He bit his bottom lip and turned away so nobody saw him cry.

"I'm so, so sorry about your friend. If any further news comes up, I will try to let you know. Otherwise, we must pray for the best." Although I was sorry for them, I was mostly apologizing to Yaki who was in heaven now. Why do the good have to die so suddenly?

"Sir, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to tell us this. She was indeed a kind woman and we shall miss her eternally." The dark-haired boy who offered me a seat hugged me around the shoulders with one arm and stroked my hair gently with the other. I was soothed a little by his gesture and placed my free hand on his. The blonde still looked at me tenderly. Mitsukuni sobbed into the tall guy's jacket, who was holding back tears of his own.

"It's not fair," the leaning twin shouted suddenly. "She and her sister were left alone and now the little girl is all alone with no-one to raise her. The entire family has been torn apart by poverty and now even her nascent child has passed! Why always the kind ones?" He kicked a ceramic jar, which cracked upon contact.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at his brother. "That is no way to act in front of a lady. Now you had better apologize and start cleaning up this mess." Hikaru made no attempt to move. "HIKARU!"

"SCREW THE FUCKING VASE!" Everyone cringed. "My sister in law _died_ and you are complaining about a damn vase! Maybe you don't care about Yaki-sempaii, Kaoru, But _I_ do!" He ran off somewhere.

"H-how did you know..."

"You're wearing mascara," Kyoya said flatly, "a cheap brand too because it drips easily. Now you must excuse Hikaru. He is a bit shaken from the news. He'll be up and running when sunrise comes." He sounded confident but his eyes told me Hikaru would _never_ recover from his loss. "Now why are you wearing the male uniform, ma'am?"

"It was ironically less expensive for having more pieces." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to quality pieces or anything."

"It's quite alright, miss. But must you really copy our dear Haruhi?" The blonde teased. "I mean, how long were you planning on fooling us?"

"Until I get one of the guys here to admit they are homosexual for me..." I muttered to myself. Mitsukuni and the tall guy snickered. "I mean, I wasn't trying to fool anyone. When a girl is still wearing make-up, how can she fool anyone? Heheheh..."

Glasses Boy leaned close to my ear. "Or perhaps you were trying to become closer to us, right?" His voice was oddly smooth.

I touched the bottom of him jaw with my fingers. A flirtatious smile crept up my face. "Don't flatter yourself, handsome." A 'pwned' arrow went through him. Kaoru chuckled. "That's right, buster, I don't fall victim to that kinda thing. I mean, screw the laws of psychology, I'm dressed like a man. So for now I _cannot_ be gay for you. I'm sorry." Now they were all laughing, especially my escort, who I am assuming was Haruhi for now. "No really, though...how did you guys run into Yaki in the first place? I thought she didn't believe in this kind of stuff!"

The laughter died down a little, but I still felt some good humor going around. The tall boy stepped towards me and bent down in order to make eye contact. "I recognize you from somewhere...were you one of the visiting middle school children?"

I blushed furiously and crossed my arms. "W-w-what does it matter? I asked you boys a question first!"

"Because, it was because of a girl about your age that we met her. I didn't know if you were that middle-schooler who introduced her."

My blush deepened. "Okay, I was Yaki's little sister, I admit it. But still-"

"Then I suppose you'd remember some of this story:"


	4. Don't Mess with A Brotha'

**Takashi POV**

I believe you were only eleven or so at the time. The host club was holding a party for the holidays. Ouran Academy and Public High School were coming together for the first time. Children and adults alike were chatting up a storm everywhere. The academy also held lower grades of children.

I remember walking outside for some fresh air. Parties often distracted me and fogged up my head. When I approached the gate, I saw you. Not to embarrass you or anything, but you seemed very flustered, running every which way. While many other children your age were dressed in regal gowns and fancy suits, you were still wearing your middle school uniform. I approached to see what was the matter when you tripped and scraped your knees on the pavement.

Yaki immediately came out of the building. Her dark hair was pinned up and adorned with roses and she wore a flamenco-style dress. There was a maternal air about her that soothed me a little. Next thing I knew, you were slung over Hikaru's shoulder like a catch of the day, though, and Kaoru picked her up bridal sty-

* * *

**Keindrich's POV**

Kaoru laughed at the description and squeezed my storyteller's lips shut. "Now, sempaii, if you could stop the romanticizing and skip to the part where you guys actually meet her..."

He removed my hand gently, but held a firm grasp on it. "My, impaitient, are we?" I blushed furiously again. "I would, but each member had a different experience with Yaki. Kaoru, if you would?"

"Certainly, Mori." Good, I've got five outta seven names now. The red-head proceeded to tell his end of the tale:

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

After Hikaru and I picked you guys up, we sprinted down to the ballroom. but I must admit that it wasn't wise to run with a lady in my arms. I ended up tripping on the staircase-

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

And so, of course the young Princess Yaki came hurdling into my chest. I kind of...reacted badly to the impact, not knowing it was her...

"Hey, watch where you're going you mor-" Saw her wiping tears from her eyes. Kawaii backround and romantic lighting. Egg on the face and blah-dee-blah-dee-blah. "Ahhh~"

"Erm, sorry, sir. Didn't mean to land that way..." She helped me up and brushed off the suit I was wearing. "Uh, we needed to get my sister to the nurse."

She looked back at you to find you holding your nose with your head down. We could see some blood dripping. "Nyuu...Hikaru-ani. I'm not a plush toy, I can't be plopped down so hard and carelessly."

He knelt down to comfort you. "I'm sorry, my angel. I hope you did not take to hard of a fall. You didn't crack your halo, did you?"

You held his collar in your bloody fist and said, "If you keep flirting with your sisters, I'll crack your face!"

~PRESENT TENSE

Hikaru turned from his emo corner to face the girl. "Oh, yeah. And I'm still waiting for an apology, Kein."

She sighed and smiled at him. "Oh, Hikaru...you know I never would have hurt you. We were extremely close companions, mates almost. And I should be thanking you instead."

"What? But why?"

"Because I used to be so timid around boys, and you helped me see the humor in life. And it's the first time I didn't melt so I didn't ever fall for any 'players' after that, so to speak."

"Yeah...it's amazing what a broken nose and bloody kneecaps can do for a fair maiden."

Tamaki and I both laughed at this comment. I could tell these two were really close already.

"Hikaru, are you still mad?"

He leaned close to her. "Now, why would I be mad? I suppose my conduct earlier was rash and Kaoru was trying to prevent me making a mistake and hurting you. We care to much to let that happen, Kein."

"Oh, Hikaru...you're embarrassing me. Besides, I think you owe somebody else an apology."

"Kaoru knows that I didn't mean-"

"Does he? Do not take your brother for granted. You may love eachother, but if you do not exchange sincere apologies then you won't know whether or not you guys really regret or take back your wrongs. I've taken my sister for granted and I wish I had not, but it's too late now. I don't want you to suffer the same way. Please, if not for me, do it for your dear brother?"

The Hitachiin twins briefly gazed at eachother. Both seemed so sad and isolated from one another. This isn't sudden; they've been separate since Yaki's engagement. They both loved her, but Kaoru got to her first. Hikaru always felt sub-par afterwards, like he never matched up to his little brother. Kaoru was extra protective of her since that day too. They were always at odds, so...

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said finally, "but I'm afraid 'sorry' will never do. I have been a selfish man and that might never be forgiven. We must both do our part to protect Kein-imouto, but if Kaoru hates me..." he looked at his twin again, who was also as misty-eyed as him, "I believe I may not be able to go on."

"Hikaru-ani!"

"Kaoru-otouto!" They embraced eachother in their arms.

Mitsukuni hugged Kein around her waist. "Aw, they're getting along. How cute!"

"Yeah..." I said. "If only we could get Tamaki to play fair."

"Kyoya," Tamaki muttered as he sweatdropped, "I can't help it if that many girls are enthrawled by me. It's in my genes."

Kein's face darkened. I didn't like how the air transformed. "Then cut out the flirting and give your fellow club-members a chance!"

I ran a hand up her neck. She shivered violently. "Jumpy much, Kein?"

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" She suddenly weilded a large hammer. In a second, I felt an immense amount of pain.


	5. A New Friend for Kyoya

**Still Kyōya's POV...**

_Oh, my aching head...what the hell happened last night? I...I can't remember how I ended up getting hurt. But that girl I met..._

That's how post-blackout thoughts usually go in these fan-fictions. But of course the creators of this anime wanted me to be scheming and devious. So now that I've said this, you now probably assume I was thinking this:

_"So that Daokiju girl thinks she can humiliate the Demon King, huh? Well, I'll show you what happens to girls who reject me..._

And a devious aura surrounds me as I take out a dagger and grin manevolently into the mirror, right?

No. Too evil for me. Ladies do not appreciate evil anymore. What really went through my head was:

_How did that little vixen cause a paradox like that? I wanna do that, why can't I do that?_

Hahaha, no lie. My exterior tends to mislead people. But that was the show I put on for women: cunning and selfish. but in reality, I'm quite silly and flirtateous. Like most other teenage boys.

So the club started and progressed as usual until...

"So what do you think about Kendrich," a girl shouted, surprising me out of my wits. I looked up to see one of my regulars staring at me. She had brunette hair tied into a cyan ribbon. I exhaled softly and placed my teacup back on its saucer. Nakomi Yamasi: Loud-mouthed second year student; age 16; 5'3" 50 kilos. "You haven't met him yet, have you? He's said to be Yaki Daokiju's little brother and really gay."

I blinked hard. _Really gay? But I thought he was a she. _"Don't be fooled, monsieur, Keindrich may look like a girl who couldn't afford a uniform, but I'm sure he is just trying to pick up a guy. I am an expert at this kind of work. Kyoya-sempaii, you can count on me to bring back a full report." She stood abruptly. "That way, we can stop him before he steals the beaux of our fellow Princesses!"

Sweatdropping, I firmly grasped her shoulder. "P-Princess Nakomi, you cannot be seri-"

She pulled away, "Darn right I am serious, Kyōya. And with a man-hunter like him on the prowl, it might jeprodize the safety of the Host Club, right? I cannot sleep at night knowing he is-"

"_Nakomi!_" I gripped her shoulders again, only this time, I was practically clawing her flesh out . Many other ladies stared at us. "Nakomi, even if this is true, I doubt, that he would pose any threat to us. We are here to help our fellow students. We just don't..."

"...be as touchy-feely with the guys?" she suggested, a little miffed by my lack of approval.

"Erm, sure, if you choose to put it that way. We don't want to be rude to our fellow students is all. And by the way, yes, I have met _her_ and _she_ happens to be a nice _lady_. Now if you'll excuse me, madamoiselle, I believe it's time to switch customers." I pushed up my glasses and she stormed off. I have a feeling I'm going to be having one less customer from now on. I put a question mark next to her name on my regulars list. About fifty names were crossed off. I blew a bang out of my face. _Oh joy, another goner..._

I was so focused on other matters that I almost bumped into another customer. We both stopped at lips distance from one another. Her golden hair was flying free behind her dress. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with an unfathomable brilliance. She was...was just-

"So beautiful..." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "oops. I-I mean-um..." I blushed in embarrassment.

My new friend chuckled. "Teh-heh. Don't worry 'bout it, Mister Ootori. I got that reaction a lot in the public school."

"You went to a public school?"

"Oh, yeah; even though I am seventeen, I'm technically a first-year. I just couldn't stand so many guys asking me out just because of my looks. I can be kinda gross sometimes so when they find out who I really am, boom-they fly out the door. I figured since there are fewer men here, there will be fewer distractions, y'know?"

"Ha, don't I? Can you imagine what the host club would be like if our ladies were like that? Pretty empty, right?" And it all became deathly silent. Not a single conversation continued. All of our guests today looked flushed and embarrassed. "Erm..."

"Yeah, Kyōya _pretty_ empty!" she scoffed. "Anyway, my name is Gaylle Yamasi, younger cousin of Nakomi. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kyōya. Sayanara!" And off she skipped to a young boy with blonde hair. Wait...Could it be?


	6. Kendrich Gets Mad, Mistaken, Mauled!

**Mutsukuni's POV**

Gaill arrived a little late to our appointment today. I'm a little jealous though. I saw her having a fun time with Kyo-chan prior to her coming here. The two seem to have really hit it off right away. I have a little bit of a crush on Gaill and I don't want her to fall victim of Kyoya's evil ways.

There was a boy that visited here today as well. He has spiky blonde hair and these bright green eyes. I was so amazed at the femininity of his facial features that he caught me staring. Gaill laughed at me. I was so embarrassed that I almost cried!

But then the boy told me not to worry because I was still young and allowed to make mistakes. And that being able to recover easily would set a good example for our younger peers in the first and second-year classes. I felt a little better after that and started debating what type of cake was best with my customers.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Another day at the host club is passing by smoothly whem I find a boy with crew cut hair sitting at Honey-sempaii's table. I didn't know that there were male shouta-fans in the school. Wait...male mature shouta fan...That's a PEDOPHILE! Crap, I have to save Honey!

"Honey-sempaii! Look out!" I yelled. Just then, a cake came flying through the air toward his stunned face. He gasped and ducked. But when nothing made contact, he peeked through his fingers. There stood the crew cut boy holding a plate above his head.

He gently placed the plate on the table. "Mitskuni...a-are you alright? You look a little freaked out."

"Yeah, no dip that cake coulda hit me in the head I coulda gotten hurt real bad and gotten a concusion Whoever did that is gonna pay for it If it happens again I'm gonna be mad-"

"Mitkuni!" Crew Cut gripped his shoulders and knelt to his level. "Relax...you're not hurt, the cake is still in one piece..." *shot of a cake crumbled up a bit* "...sorta. Everything is fine. Panicking does a gentleman no good." He stood up straight and ajusted his tie. "one must always keep a level head if one hopes to accomplish something."

What a mature gentleman...but why is everyone staring at him like that? As if he just flatulated and ignored it? Next thing I knew, everyone was shouting "Onabe! Onabe!" That cannot be good...

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I caught Hikaru staring at our new guest. I was appalled at his expression. He had a trance-like look to him. Was he...was he falling for another? But wait...what is he singing?

_"What a change, you're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were! She may not remember me but I remember her..." _Oh, right. I put Phantom of the Opera on his iPod. Yes, ladies, we were that bored.

I don't understand why we didn't have a lot of customers. We were charming, young, crafty, unified. What was wrong?

Then I heard it.

"Onabe! Acchi ni ike onabe! Anata wa iyadesu!"

Onabe is a female crossdresser. So does that mean that...

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" asked Haruhi from behind me. "Is there a riot or something? I hear the women freaking out."

I shrugged and shook my head. But not in that normal "oh well" kind of way. It was an "oh my god I can't understand this either and I'm scared as hell" kind of way.

Out of the crowd came a boy with crew-cut blonde hair and light green eyes. He tripped and carried two of the angry guests along with him. His uniform blazer was torn and his left shoe missing.

"Kōgeki supai! Kanojo o kurushimete yare!" they screeched as they tore their victim apart, including flesh.

Just as a brunette was about to grab at his neck, he caught it and squeezed it so hard that you could just hear her fingers break. "It's me, you idiots: Kendrich Daokiju! Y'know, Yaki's little brother? So I am out of shape; so I have a feminine voice; you wouldn't want me trying to rip the skin off your body, so don't do it to me!" He got up and dusted himself off. Stomping off, he yelled "Akushitsuna dōbutsu!"

"Reicheru," cried one of the injured girl's male friends. "Anata no te ga itai no ka?"

"First of all, I speak English, Jēmusu; second, yes my hand hurts! Kendrich just broke three of my fingers. Do you think it's supposed to tickle?"

Dayum, I didn't know Kenny could be so vicious...

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

_Well that completely spoiled my day!_ I thought to myself.

That boy that visited earlier was Kendrich. Wait, so then...

_~Earlier_

_Kendrich: "How did you know I was a..."_

That must mean Kendrich was actually gay. Is that why he was embarrassed by our gestures? And why was his hair so long?

I must do some investigation! "Tamaki~AWAY! Oof!" *crashes into wall* "Ow..."


	7. Battle Plans

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hey, Boss!" my twin and I greeted Tamaki later that day. He seemed lost in thought since the escapade Kendrich created., almost entranced. "Hmm...have you been dreaming about Haruhi again?" It's creepy how we use the Gemini unison so well.

"No," said Tamaki from his plotting chair. He comes up with so many good ideas in the seat he is in that the Host Club started saying he was in his "plotting chair" as a joke. "Surprisingly, Haruhi has very little to do with it, and yet so much at the same time."

Completely able to hear us from across the room, Haruhi swiveled about in her chair. Being the only female host (our new manager, Renge, counts as a member of the club) she was the object of many (quite disturbing, thanks to us) conversations among our group. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember how when you first broke the vase, everyone thought you were a boy?" His gaze never left the courtyard as he got up. "The guests we recieve are still thoroughly fooled." He walked to the window. "However, we face the dilemna now of Daokiju's identity in Ouran Academy. The ladies are convinced s/he is a 'nyū dandi' or cross-dressing female. Kendrich insists he is futsū: hetero."

"So..." Haruhi sweatdropped. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I know!" I raised my hand to call attention.

"LET'S PLAY THE 'WHAT GENDER IS KENDRICH?' GAME!" Kaoru and I said, together again.

"Oh, you no-good twins again!" Said a voice from afar. A table evenly split itself to make way for a rising pedestal. On it stood a girl with long fluffy carmel hair adorned with a mauve hairbow. "For cunning schemers, you can be such idiots at times. Kaoru and Hikaru! You have known the Daokiju siblings for longer than anyone in the club. If you want to conduct an experiment, you need background information on her. If we have no basis, how can we run this procedure smoothly? We also need surveillance on her, which Kyoya can easily provide-"

"OR you could let me live my life without being treated as an evil mental case." said another girly voice. Enter: a now totally pissed off Ken-kōhai. His/Her eyes were ablaze with fury; his uniform was torn and tattered, probably by girls again. His spiky hair was tousled and covered in ashes. Aw...poor Ken-kun. "I have had enough eyeing for one day, senpais! I just want some peace and quiet in this school. Academies are supposed to be dignified and you are turning into oxymorons of that! Just...just a few...teensy minutes...of not being thrashed or interrogated is all I ask."

Mori-senpai approached the young student. "How about a deal..." His deep voice had a twinge of menace in it. All fell silent, even the wind. "We keep the customers from thrashing you if-IF" He put his finger up to halt her sigh of relief. "...you agree to play a game with us in a few days."

"As long as it doesn't involve nudity, I accept." He shook Mori's hand, cringing at the pain in his grip.

Mori quickly released. "Sorry, Ken"

"S'cool, senpai" She limped out of the room. when she closed the door, she screamed from the pain.

"So why do we gotta wait until she's been for a few days?" I asked. If there is anything we like more than anything, it is a good game.

A gentle smile played on Mori-senpai's face. "Because a: that's what we promised and b: we need time to prepare. Once the host club is closed this weekend, we deploy our plan."

"You mean your plan..." Kaoru sighed. "Whenever we employ a plan, either Hikaru, Tamaki, or Kyoya comes up with it."

"But today is our turn, Kaoru." He turned around and put his large lands on his shoulders. "Today, you and I can create a game of our own."

Kaoru blushed and placed a hand on his chin. "I...I think I have an idea, but it involves getting your hands a little dirty, but if you don't mind..."

"Literally or metaphorically?" said Tamaki.

"A little of both. Just follow our lead, people...

"Can I join you, boys?" called a voice from the doorway. Sure enough, Gaylle Yamasi was there, leaning up against the frame. Her blouse was undone and her long hair was pinned up in a french twist curling down into a ponytail. The skirts were shortened to about knee length. She definitely noticed everyone in the club staring at her. I myself felt some drool accumilating in the corner of my mouth. "Oh, this is just my nightwear. But you boys don't mind, do you?"

Mitskuni gestured for her to come over. She did a little happy dance and trotted to the circle the host club had formed. "Okay, Taka-chan, Kao-chan, what is the plan?"

* * *

**No One's POV**

_"Once we close up shop on Friday evening, we clear away all of the tables from the floor as to not trip on anything."_

Mitskuni pushed a chair against one of the tables, triping over his feet and knocking over a vase. After a long hard look from Mori, he sweatdropped and cleaned up the ceramic shards.

_"Gaill and Kyoya will order a few bottles of perfume to disguise the room and our own scents. So when you go to your dorms, clean up but hold the cologne."_

Hikaru is in the shower, scrubbing himself when he knocks over the soap bar and slips on it. Kyoya is singing "Shissou" but it sounds...ilch!

_"The Hitachiins have designed identical outfits for each of you, Mitskuni's being specially tailored in order for him to appear taller"_

The Host Club members all wore white outfits embellished with red tassels along the waist. Gaill's hair has pinned back once more. Renge copied the look minus the ponytail on the bottom. Mitskuni had stilts on underneath , making him appear almost as tall as Haruhi.

_"Next, Renge will blindfold Kendrich and lead him into the Music room. We form a circle around him."_

"Renge-chan, where are you taking me?" Kendrich giggled. "This is all a little weird."

"Oh, you'll see soon enough...or will you?"

"Wait, whad'ya mean 'will I?"

_"Once he takes the blindfold off..."_

"Guys? Where am I? Kyoya? ...Tamaki? Honey? Hita-senpais? Mori? HARUHI! ANYONE?"

_"The games can then begin."_


	8. Phantom Song

**Hahaha, okay, pre-author's note: In case you all got confused, centered was Mori's voice and left was Kaoru's. Thank you chocolatecheesecake23164 for getting me into writing Author's Notes. I would hate for this to seem like an inside joke, so if any of you are confused, please come to me with questions...except for Kendrich's gender. That will be revealed (or not) in the future! XP**

* * *

**Kendrich's POV**

If anyone asks, Yaki, I was drunk. I wasn't-considering I am not even fifteen yet-but let's pretend I was! Right now, I am half naked in someone's bed. I am in immense pain and I have no freaking clue what happened. I see some dark-haired person in the bathroom, but they're towel-drying it right now so I can't make out a face. No shirt, so let's assume it was a boy.

_"There's a stranger in my bed; t__here's a pounding my head_  
_Glitter all over the room; p__ink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar; __DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbie's on the barbeque; Is this a hickey or a bruise?"_

Yeah, Katy, something like that:

* * *

I remember a dark room with nine silouettes surrounding me, each exactly forty degrees apart.

"Welcome, Kendrich," They all said at once. "We have been waiting for you. The game is simple. Everyone in the school has gone to sleep except for us. When the whistle is blown we will scatter across the building. The trick is to find one of us while wearing the blind fold.

"Once you've captured your 'victim' , lead them back to the center of this room and await further instructions. The rest of us will try and throw you off. If the clock strikes midnight and you are not back here, you become the slave. If you have not found your victim, you will be taken by the nearest person."

"This feels like SAW IV! I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, Kendrich, we won't hurt you...much." A shrill whistle sounded, I retied the blindfold in a way that I could see my left foot, and the sillouettes dissolved into the night. Let the hunt begin, friends.

* * *

The hosts each had a certain charm to them that made then stand apart. Mitskuni was shorter than me; Takashi was very tall; Kyoya wore glasses; Renge had a pink wind that follows her for drama; Hikaru has a rougher voice than Kaoru.

I felt compelled to sing something, but what?

_Dans le sommeil, il a chanté pour moi  
Dans les rêves, il est venu  
Cette voix qui m'appelle  
Et dit ma nom  
Et ce que je rêve à nouveau  
Pour l'instant je trouve  
Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est là  
l'intérieur de mon esprit..._

Yes, I speak French, but Japanese did not fit the tune quite right. A voice echoed from a distant room, but I couldn't place whom it was.

_Chantez avec moi, une fois encore  
Notre duo étrange  
Mon pouvoir sur vous  
Se renforce encore  
Et si vous tournez de moi  
Pour regard derrière  
Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est là  
Intérieur de votre esprit..._

This was not worth the creepiness. Ootori, I will find you! Or at least, it sounded like Kyoya's voice; I still wasn't sure. Continuing to sing, I followed the voice to what I felt was the dining hall. A wonder I didn't trip yet! Knock on wood!

_Ceux qui ont vu votre visage  
Tirez dans la peur  
Je suis le masque que vous portez..._

The voice answered me, now crisp and clear.

_C'est moi qu'ils entendent..._

Only so far away from the form...I practically felt his warmth on me. Wait-I did feel him!

_Votre / mon esprit et mon / votre voix  
__Dans un seul combiné  
Le Fantôme de l'Opéra est là  
A l'intérieur de mon / ton esprit_

In the distance I heard the others cry out:

_Il est là, le Fantôme de l'Opéra!  
Attention, le Fantôme de l'Opéra!_

And yet, he drew even closer to me. His hands traced my arms. I gasped at the frost like touch he posessed.

_Dans tous vos fantasmes  
Tu as toujours su  
Cet homme et son mystère..._

_...étaient tous deux en vous..._

_Et dans ce labyrinthe,  
Où la nuit est aveugle,  
Le Fantôme de l'Opéra  
est là / ici à l'intérieur de votre / mon esprit..._

I finally drew close enough that I could physically touch him, trace his jaw line, feel his warm fragrant breath, absorb the sensation of his fingertips on my waist.

Wait.

I'm a gentleman.

Hosts do not act this way.

I pulled away from him. He staggered a moment.

"What's wrong, Kendrich? You had me right near you, and instead of capturing me, you pulled away. Are you scared, perhaps?"

"To be honest, yes, a little. I shouldn't be surrendering so easily to you."

"Because you won't be able to play your masculine role?"

"Because I don't want to be trapped myself."

"Then you will not make a good hunter, will you, Mr. Daokiju?" His smug smile enraged me. I grabbed him by his collar. He gasped. "You aren't-"

"-supposed to see out of my blindfold, I know. But you aren't supposed to seduce your predators either. I do not enjoy being teased as such."

"That's not what your body says...or did you think I was someone else?"

I blushed beneath the blindfold. "Y-you charm people, trick them into surrendering! Even steadfast people tend to fall to you. It's the Demon King's Curse!"

"I don't do anything to trick people. the others simply surrender themselves to me." He broke free of my grasp for a moment but I caught him again, only this time, I pressed multiple pressure points on his wrist. He groaned in pain. A vulcan canon on his neck knocked him out.

"Just like you did to me just now? Like I said, quite the charmer, Mr. Ootori..." I picked up the unconscious body bridal style and carried it-

-down the egde of the staircase and onto the floor, crashing into eachother when he hit.

"Freakin' klutz!" He yelled, rudely awakened from his slumber.

"I didn't do that on purpose, Kyo-senpai! Remember, blindfold?"

"Well, why didn't you take it off then?"

"Cuz' I'm an idiot, alright?" I paused for a minute to find a rather large foot in my ear. "Kyo senpai, that's not my bellybutton."

"I'm paralyzed from the waist up. How could that be my finger? And what's on my face?" We looked at eachother. He had a shoe on his nose, my shoe. My blind fold was lopsided and the way I held his arm made look like a kid trying to hit a piniata. My nightshirt was lopsided and unbuttoned to a point that my shoulders were exposed. His hair was all mussed up and his glasses crooked. We looked at eachother. And laughed so hard our stomachs hurt. I heard Kaoru laughing from his spot on the rafters.

**That's the end of Part Two, children. The song was Phantom of the Opera from...yeah... anyway, Google translate is unreliable sometimes, but I feel it's better than Babelfish. I may be wrong, but again, it's subjective. *shrug.* Please rate me/ review. I love hearing your thoughts. It's the blood for my inner vampire...I vant your blood! XD**

**BTW, yes, Ken-chan meant finger in the belly button in a pervy way.**


	9. A New Horror Awaits

**I thank all of you bubbly shiny people on fanfiction for reading this. I'd also like to thank my classmates for being crazy as they are. Without them, I'd just be a babbling psycho sitting in the corner of the room with a machete.**

**So yes. I have severe issues. If you don't, well...congrats, you're obviously not human but have miraculously learned how to use the internet.**

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

**Five Minutes Later...**

I sprinted down the corridor of the North wing to find a jumbled up mess of man on the ground. I panicked and sprinted to the site. Dear God, I hoped it wasn't a bad idea to allow Keindrich to wander about blindly like that? What if she got hurt or worse-ended up in that dead heap like Ta...like Kyoya? Hm...usually Tamaki is the one who screws up like that...

"Kyoya! What happened? How did you end up falling like that?" I helped him up.

"Ask Ken-_yōgisha_ over here!" He yelled as he stumbled up to his feet. "What? Where the hell did she go?"

"Such a poor fool, you are..." Kaoru whispered from on top of the stair railings. "Keindrich headed West a little while ago. I suppose she went after Honey-sempaii because he was more balanced than "oka-san" as she called you."

Kyoya's face grew hot. "She called me _what_? I'll show her who the woman is around here!" Wow, um, I'm sure that sounded better in his head. Maybe that's why in the show, Tamaki had all the banter.

Hikaru held Kyoya back. "No!" Kyoya pulled away from him. "She'll capture you for real this time!"

"Well, when she does find me, she can just kiss my ass. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

I held Kyoya back this time. "No, Kyoya. Kendrich is headed for Mitskuni's domain."

* * *

_"It's going to be a long night for her..."_

**Keindrich's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had the handsome Demon Prince right in the palms of my hands, but I let him go. Why? Because as it occured to me, I might have to kiss him. I've never kissed a guy before. What if I miss or it turns out I'm a bad kisser and he gossips to his customers?

~THEATER OF KEIN'S MIND~

Kyoya: I'm telling you, that girl kisses like a dog. I had to spend all night disinfecting my face!  
Girl 1: Ew! How did Yaki and the twins ever stand her?  
Hikaru: It may as well have only been an illusion. Back in middle school-  
Kaoru: We joined simply out of our charitable hearts.  
Girl 2: At least she didn't try anything on us.  
Girl 1: Don't be so sure...I thought I felt a big claw on my ass...

~REALITY~

Gyah! No! I will not be made a fool out of by a bunch of Ivy League brats!

No, they're not brats...they're my friends. The Host Club wouldn't embarrass me like that, especially not Hika-ani! We love eachother. It's just a game. The Host Hide-and-Seek Horror Game.

Why horror? I'm now in Mitsukuni Haninozuka's homeroom. Honey is known to be tricky and childish. The Club has yet to see all of his surprises. I've only been in school for a week or so, meaning, he could try anything on me...

And it will seem like nothing.

I heard an odd thud beside me, I turned my head ever so slightly towards the noise. Right beside me was a shivering plush bunny with an odd look to its button eyes. It looked right at me. It's empty black eyes appered to be peering into my soul.

"Oh, Kein-chan~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"


End file.
